Krapea
KRP |type = Furniture Company |taglines = "We fake it, you make it" "Bunch of lifestyle solutions made of particle boards." |games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V |locations = Liberty City Los Santos |reference = IKEA }} Krapea is a Swedish major furniture manufacturer store in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks from them on the Lcn-exchange.com website. Description Krapea is a low grade furniture company. Their tag lines include "We fake it, you make it" and "Bunch of lifestyle solutions made of particle boards.. Their website claims their products are after what they claim are Swedish curse words. They are one of the official sponsors of the CNT program I'm Rich. Some of the products depicted on the website include the "Slapdash" inflatable dining table and the "Shoddi" bed. Both references to their poor build quality. The Krapea logo can be found on some Steed trucks. A picture of a Mule bearing the logo also appears on the website, but is not seen in-game. Krapea shipping containers can also be found around Terminal and on ships around the Port of Los Santos. It is a parody of Swedish manufacturer IKEA. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Albany Avenue and Barium Street, The Exchange, Algonquin. Krapea-GTAIV-FrankfortAve.png|Hematite Street and Frankfort Avenue, The Triangle, Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Krapea-GTAV-TextileCity.png|Strawberry Avenue, Textile City, Los Santos. Website In Grand Theft Auto IV, Krapea hosts their own website, located at krapea.com. The website depicts some of the products available at Krapea stores, as well as other information about the company. A running joke on the website is that the Krapea people frequently talk about how they laugh at other people's misery, how melancholy they are, and how they live in a country where the sun doesn't shine for six months. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' KrapeaBillboard-GTAV.png|Billboard ad in GTA V. Lârss&Elbö-GTAV-Billboard.png|Lârss & Elbö advertisement mocking Krapea. Krapea.png|'Krapea' website banner in GTA IV. Krapea-GTAIV-Website.png|'Krapea' "How it works" web page. KrapeaSteed-GTAIV-front.png|A Krapea Steed in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Krapea Container 1.jpg|A Krapea container. Krapea container 2.jpg|Another variant of a Krapea container. Krapea Toaster.jpg|Krapea toaster in GTA V. Trivia *The name is a combination of 'crap' and 'Ikea', producing a name that sounds more like 'crappier'. *On the BAWSAQ homepage in GTA V, one of the main stories is often "Directions confusing for Krapea." This is a reference to the stereotype that IKEA furniture setup instructions are often confusing or difficult. **The Cuban 800's description on the Elitás Travel webpage states that the plane "might look like it was put together with one of those Krapea hex keys," reference to another stereotype of IKEA products being assembled entirely with a single hex key. *On the Krapea website in GTA IV, the picture that has the kitchen and dining area on the homepage is actually Niko's and Roman's Middle Park East Safehouse located on Albany Avenue. de:Krapea es:Krapea sv:Krapea pl:KRAPEA Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Companies Category:Furniture Companies